


Tameng

by yucc



Series: satu irama [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Perisai Kapten Amerika mengingatkan Tony pada luka-lukanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [marvel, stony, memento] untuk kak sherry.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: Civil War** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Yang tersisa dari pertempuran sia-sia kemarin hanyalah luka hati dan perisai vibranium yang teronggok sia-sia di pojok laboratorium Tony. Pria penyandang nama Iron Man itu menolak memberikan perisai pada siapapun, termasuk Jenderal Ross. _Percuma saja_ , menurut Tony. Pemerintah tidak akan dapat menggunakan perisai tersebut sepiawai pemilik sebelumnya. Selain itu, Tony juga telah memodifikasi agar perisai milik Kapten Amerika tetap menjadi milik Kapten Amerika (identifikasi DNA, atau sidik jari, dan blablabla lainnya).

Seperti orang bodoh, Tony memandangi satu-satunya hal yang tertinggal dari Kapten Amerika, dari Steve Rogers, yang kini telah menghilang dari radar dunia. Tony punya perkiraannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak akan mengejar Steve. Ketika saatnya tiba, seperti yang Steve suarakan di telepon waktu itu, sang Kapten Amerika akan kembali dengan sendirinya.

"FRIDAY," ujar Tony, "bersiaplah untuk gelombang kedua pasukan Thanos."

"Selain yang sudah Anda sebutkan, ada lagi yang Anda perlukan?" Suara FRIDAY terdengar memenuhi laboratorium khusus untuk _armor-armor_ Tony.

"... Perisai Kapten Amerika. Jangan lupakan itu," kata Tony setelah cukup lama keheningan tercipta.

"Anda yakin?"

Tony melirik perisai di pojok ruangan.

"—Ya."

Meski ada begitu banyak perbedaan di antara Tony dan Steve, ia masih percaya, Steve tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, setidaknya yang ini. Steve akan datang dan saat ia tiba, perisai Kapten Amerika akan kembali pada kegunaan utamanya, bukannya membusuk dan menjadi pengingat Tony akan hal-hal yang hampir saja dapat ia gapai bersama dengan Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
